All Along
by BeththeBiscuit
Summary: It had always been her. That perfect girl, with her amazing personality, and that beautiful smile. With her gorgeous brown eyes and contagious smile. Brian had always loved her, but he didn't realize it until now. It had been Meredith all along. Rated T for swearing. Contains Richpez, Jailan, Breredith and Donnoblim :)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Well, hello there! So, i have made the absolutely terrible decision of starting ANOTHER fanfiction, in the midst of the seven one shots i have to do, and guys like potter, and days of summer... UGH SO MUCH BUSY! But anyway, here is a BREREDITH fanfiction! WHOO YAY! Here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, and nothing in this story is intended to resemble ANYTHING that has happened before. **

* * *

Chapter 1

Meredith Stepien's alarm clock buzzed loudly. She groaned, rolling over and smacking the device off, grumpily. Although she didn't want to, she pulled the covers off of her body and sat up. Bleary-eyed, she scanned the room, looking outside the window. It was raining softly, but the sun was still shining. She smiled, but it faded. Something was missing. She scanned her thoughts until it clicked. Tim.

Reluctantly, she got out of bed, grabbed a red jumper, which was hanging on the end of the bed, put it on, and walked outside of her room.

"Tim?" she called. Silence. Confused, she looked all around the house, in every room. But there was still no sign of her boyfriend. Confused and upset at his disappearance, she trudged back to her room. That was when she noticed a small, foreign slip of paper, neatly folded, on her bedside table. Hesitantly, she walked over to the location of the note and picked it up, unfolding it. Inside was Tim's neatly scrawled writing,

Mere, baby, I'm so sorry, but I had to go into work early today. I would have told you, but I didn't want you to get all upset on our last night together, before you go off to tour. I was going to wake you, but you looked so peaceful. I'm so sorry, beautiful. I guess I'll see you in a couple of months. I love you.

Xoxo Tim

Meredith sighed, a tear rolling down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away. She solemnly placed the note down on her bedside table, before checking the time; 10:30. She had to be at the last rehearsal in less than an hour. As quickly as she could, Meredith had her breakfast, showered, dressed, packed the last of her things, and she was out the door. She packed her suitcase in the boot of her car, got in, and went to start the car. The engine sputtered, and then went dead. _Shit_ Meredith thought. She tried again. The engine sputtered, but then stopped, once more. _No no no no no no, this can't be happening! _She thought, slamming her hands on the wheel of the engine. Fishing out her phone, she turned it on, and the screen erupted with vibrant colour. She read the time, 11:00am. Meredith sighed deeply, frustrated. She had 15 minutes to get to rehearsals. After a moment's thought, she did the first thing she could think of. Meredith, with immense speed, unlocked her phone, and called Brian Holden. Anxiously, she put the phone to her ear and waited for him to answer. After a few rings, he finally picked up.

"_Hello?_" came the all to familiar, smug voice, of Brian Holden.

"You aren't at rehearsals yet, are you?" she asked nervously.

"_Well, hello to you too, Meredith. And no, I was just about to leave, why?_"

"Well, my car broke down. Can you be the bestest, nicest friend in the world for me and give me a lift?" she requested. Brian sniggered lightly to himself.

"_Sure, I'll be there in a few, Mere_" he told her.

"Thank you SO much Brian, you're the best!"

"_Thanks Mere. I'll see you soon"_

"Okay. Bye, Brian"

"_Bye_"

And the line went dead. Meredith sighed, resting her head back on the chair.

"That was close" she told herself. She would have had Julia to deal with if she was late, and she'd miss out on rehearsal time, in which she believed that she needed. And, luckily for her, Brian lived just around the corner. Smiling, at the thought of him, she got out of her car, and walked around the front of her apartment building to wait for him, sitting down on her suitcase.  
Excited to see Brian, she scanned the busy street before her for any sign of his car. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted his car. She stood up, smiling as she picked up her suitcase. She waved as Brian pulled up on the curb on the street, rolling the window down.

"Hey, Mere" he yelled out the window.

"Hi!" she walked towards his car "Where do I put my suitcase, just in the back?"

"Yeah, just in the back, Mere" he smiled at her, causing her heart to flutter inside her chest for an unknown reason. She loaded her suitcase into the back of the car, and crawled in.

"How are you?" she asked, leaning over and giving her friend a tight hug.

"I'm good thanks, Mere, how about you?" he hugged tightly back.

"Oh, okay" she sighed. Brian pulled away and looked at her.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine" she lied, looking away bitterly.

"No, Mere, you're not" he grabbed her by the arm, pulling her back to face him "what's wrong?"

"I'm…. just, Tim, he left for work this morning without saying goodbye…. I miss him"

"Oh…" Brian felt his heart sink at the look on her face "Sorry, Mere" he grabbed her hand. She shot him a forced smile, and in that moment, Meredith realised how deafeningly loud silence was.

"We should get going…" she mumbled, uncomfortable with the silence.

"Yeah" Brian agreed, driving onto the busy street. Meredith looked out the window, staring at Brian's reflection upon it. He watched his solemn blue eyes, and she could see he was upset for her. Shaking her head, she asked him,

"So, are you excited?"

"Yeah!" Brian perked up "You know, after 2 tours, it still feels weird"

Meredith laughed to show her agreement.

"Yeah, it's still so surreal!" she agreed, looking over to him "Oh, and I had a question, do you know who's on what bus? Julia said she'd email me the list, but she didn't get around to it…"

"Um…. I don't know. I know I'm on bus 2, and so are you, Dyl, Lo and Joey…. I don't know who else though"

"Oh, okay" Meredith smiled widely, happy that she'd be yet again sharing a bus with Brian.

Meredith looked out the window, to see that Julia's apartment was just around the corner. In excitement, Meredith happily slapped her thighs with the palm of her hands.

"Whoa, calm down there, Mere!" Brian laughed, happy at her excitement.

"I'm just so exciteeed" she sang the last word happily. She could hardly contain herself. When Brian pulled up out the front of Julia's apartment, Meredith spotted Lauren out the front, walking out the door with a box full of equipment. Meredith quickly leaped out of the car.

"Lo!" she called out, waving ecstatically.

"Hey, Mere!" the tiny girl replied, somehow even more excitedly than Meredith had. The two girls ran towards each other and hugged, and Brian smiled as she watched to two girls jump up and down excitedly before rushing inside. Brian chuckled to himself, his mind on Meredith, before stepping out of the car, before grabbing his and Meredith's suitcase. He walked inside to find that Mere an him were the last to arrive.

"Hey, Brian!" Lauren yelled, running towards him and hugging him tight.

"Hey, Lo!" he replied, hugging just as tightly back.

As Meredith watched them hug, she felt a tiny flicker of jealousy course through her. Wait, jealousy? What of? Since when was she jealous of Lauren? Meredith shook her thoughts away, and grabbed her phone from her pocket. She quickly texted Tim that she had arrived at Julia's apartment safely, and that she missed him a lot, before applying her attention back to everyone else. After a quick run-through of the show, the StarKids loaded their equipment onto the buses.

"Okay, so we have everything?" Julia asked.

"Yep, positive, Jules" Joey replied.

"Okay, I think we're ready to go!" at that phrase, the StarKids piled onto their bus.

Meredith quickly ran onto her bus with Lauren, and they chose their pods.

"How about this one, and I can go into this one across from you?" Lauren suggested.

"Yep, good plan" The girls reserved their pods, and walked over to the couch and sat down next to each other. Brian was on Meredith's right, and she snuggled into him.

"Hi, Brian" she greeted.

"Hey, Mere" he replied, kissing her on the head. Meredith felt her heart flutter in her chest. Meredith's eyes widened. _No_, she thought, _stop thinking like that, Meredith. You love Time_.

But nevertheless, she snuggled closer into Brian, and, after a long day of rehearsals and packing, she slipped into a well-deserved sleep.

* * *

**So, what did you think? :) Make sure you comment and review :) YAY**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The final preparations were underway for the first concert on the tour. The girls were all sitting cross-legged on the floor, curling and straightening each other's hair. Meredith, for a change, decided to have her hair straightened this time. It felt different. She rarely ever straightened her hair, although, she did go through a phase where she liked her hair straight, but it had surpassed after only a few weeks. Although, Lauren had convinced her to straighten it for that night, and the girl in question was sitting behind her excitedly, slowly straightening her hair.

"So, how's Tim?" she asked.

Meredith's face immediately fell.

"He's okay, I guess…" Meredith's voice drifted off

"Mere… are you two okay? You didn't have another fight, did you?"

"No! Everything's fine! I Just didn't get to say goodbye to him this morning because he had to leave for work early"

"Oh" Lauren nodded. The pair said nothing else.

"Sorry" Lauren hung her head down "I didn't realise…"

"Don't apoligize, Lo! I just miss him, that's all. I'll survive" Meredith forced a smile.

Lauren nodded.

"Okay, well I think you're done, gorgeous!" Lauren set the hair straightener down.

"Thanks, Lo!" Meredith smiled, but it was somewhat weak. The two girls stood up.

"Do you want me to do your makeup Lo?" Meredith asked.

"If you like" Lauren smiled.

"Okay! Do you want it done in a particular way?"

"Yeah, just make sure it's not too much and that it matches my outfit" Lauren requested.

"Sure thing" Meredith smiled, grabbing a makeup bag.

Brian, who was standing outside the door, watched them, smiling. He was just about to come in and tell them that they would be on in 5 minutes, but he decided just to let them be for a couple of minutes.

The pair was extremely close. It didn't seem so to any of the StarKid fans, but they were. Brian smiled at the sight of the pair giggling, before knocking on the door.

"We're on in 5, girls" he told them.

"Okay" they replied in unison.

"Your hair looks nice, Mere" Brian complemented before he could stop himself.

"Thanks" Meredith replied softly, blushing slightly.

Brian smiled in her direction before walking out the door.

A few moments later, Lauren started laughing.

"What?!" Meredith asked, starting to laugh herself.

"You're blushing!" Lauren pointed to her cheeks.

"No I'm not! It's just my makeup!"

"Bullshit, Meredith, you're blushing because Brian told you he liked you hair!"

"No! Shut up, Lauren" Meredith giggled, nudging Lauren on the shoulder.

Lauren poked her tongue out at Meredith.

"Come on, we need to go"

The two girls stood up and went to join everyone in the show circle.

* * *

Meredith sat down, slightly tired and exhausted, but extremely pumped and excited. The deafening cheers of the StarKid fans in the crown still rang in her ears.

"Good job, Mere" she heard a voice; Lauren.

"You too!" Meredith smiled, hugging her friend.

Just like after every show, they all hugged, and laughed, and some (Julia) even cried just until everyone in the crowd had left.

Meredith went around, making sure she hugged everyone. After her third hug shared with Lauren, Meredith counted everyone on her fingers, making sure she hadn't forgotten anyone.

"Missing anyone?" she heard a familiar voice behind her. Meredith's eyes grew alarmingly wide, as she turned around and hugged the person she'd forgotten about.

"I'm so sorry, Brian, I completely forgot about you" she apologised.

"That's okay, Mere" he replied, with a smile. He kissed her lightly on the head.

Meredith felt her cheeks reddening, biting her lip. But the still clung onto Brian, enjoying the feeling of his warm embrace.

That was when Lauren purposely cleared her throat as loud as possible, suggesting that the hug had been going on for a while.

"Oh" Brian and Meredith giggled nervously, pulling away quickly, flustered.

Brian and Meredith shared a small, sheepish smile, before Brian walked away.

Lauren nudged Meredith on the shoulder. Blinking, she turned her attention to Lauren, who had a large smile on her face.

"What?" Meredith asked.

Lauren sniggered.

"Nothing" she shook her head "I'm going to go and get changed"

"Okay"

As soon as Lauren was gone, Meredith sat down.

_What was that all about? _She wondered. She eventually decided to think nothing of it. _Who knows what's going through that girl's head?_ She thought, standing up and skipping off to the dressing room.


End file.
